Cornelius Vivamus
Cornelius Vivamus (コーネリアスヒコーキ, Kōneriasuhikōki) also known by his famous title Swordsman of Many Colors (色数の剣士, Irosū no Kenshi) is a Captain of the Rune Knights Custody Enforcement Unit. He is recognized for his record of numerous successes involving taking down various Dark Guilds and defeating several Demons of Zeref. Along with that he is seen as a master swordsman within the Rune Knights, noted for combining his Sword Magic and Rune Magic. Appearance Cornelius is a lean, muscular man of average height in his mid thirties. He has a tan skin color along with light blonde hair and goatee on his chin that turns white at night for some unknown reason. His eyes are a dark yellow along with slit-like pupils giving him a cat-like look. Underneath his armor his right arm has scars from stitches at his elbow, due to a previous event that caused him to lose his right arm. Covering his entire right chest towards his right shoulder and ending at his elbow is a set of black colored runes that he uses for his Rune Magic. Cornelius’s normal attire consists of full body armor underneath a red and white sleeveless robe with a hood attached. The robe goes down to his ankles and splits down the middle starting from his chest, revealing his armor. His armor is a grey color with the limbs ending at the knees and elbows of his legs and arms respectively with a short darker grey tasset attached to his waist over his thighs. Underneath his armor he wears short-sleeve, high collar buttoned maroon shirt with white trims while wearing blue pants. Over his lower legs and feet he wears knee-length brown leather boots with several straps on them. Over his forearms and hands Cornelius wears dark blue long-sleeve fingerless gloves that reach towards his elbows while leaving his fingers out. Attached to them are several of his Capturer Containment Orbs. Over his left middle and pointer finger are his Communication Ring and Containment Release Ring respectively. Personality Losing his parents at a young age and living in an orphanage almost his entire life, Cornelius knows the very meaning of hard work and has a strong sense of justice. Having to climb up towards adulthood and getting to where he is now, Cornelius doesn’t take anything for granted and holds a strong love for the people, whom Cornelius believes he must protect. He looks down upon greed, arrogance and the self-centered, seeing them as a sign of doom and does not tolerate anyone who would misuse their authority, whether they are noblemen or his own superiors. Cornelius also has great love for children, having been an orphan for as long as he could remember, and wishes to do his best to protect them from the horrors of being alone. Cornelius does his best to prevent civilian casualty and while abiding the law, he will sometimes bend the rules a bit in order to fulfill his mission. Cornelius takes great pride as a Rune Knight, seeing them as the only hope of protecting the weak and innocent from the cruel and mad. He does not tolerate any forms of injustice or favoritism and is not above from punishing his own subordinates if they misuse their position as Rune Knights. In fact he’s been known for court-martialing dozen of Rune Knights if they threaten the citizens or show extreme signs of prejudice. Surprisingly this gives Cornelius praise from most of his higher-ups and even from members of the Magic Council, seeing this as getting rid of thugs and those who would tarnish both the Council and Rune Knight’s name. Despite his rather strict approach, Cornelius is also a sociable person. He can be enjoyable to be with and converse and usually speaks with his subordinates in order to know them better, earning respect from his peers. He is also well liked by the people due to his interactions with them during his times off. But on a mission or in battle, Cornelius becomes serious and focus. He never misses a single detail and makes sure his orders are followed, holding an authoritative attitude when giving commands. That is why he has many successes in his career and earned to gratitude of citizens as well the Magical Council, ensuring that no force may arise to become a threat to the world. Cornelius is also not one to show off, not using his title and rank to get what he wants. Nor is he easily lured by taunts, retaining a calm and focus mind on the situation at hand. He is also very efficient as stated before, getting the job done and has become seen as someone whom can be relied on. Cornelius is generous too, willing to help people in need when he sees something is wrong as well as giving credit to his men rather then himself. History Cornelius comes from a long line of wandering Druids though the origin is not entirely known. Cornelius lost his parents when he was only six and was placed into an orphanage soon after. The orphanage was in a small town near the forest areas of Fiore and Cornelius's only reminder of his parents was a book of spells that his father owned. It became one of his most treasured items and to this day Cornelius still holds onto it as it was where he first gained his magic. During his time in the orphanage, Cornelius gain a strong sense of justice and protecting the weak. This made him stand up for children against bullies as well as prejudice from people who mocked him and the other orphans for not having parents. At the age of twelve Cornelius had already mastered the use of magic, having begun to use telekinesis. He also began practicing swordsmanship by using long sticks in the nearby forest. Many of the townsfolk noted Cornelius's prodigal skills of magic and swordplay, with the young man defeating people of the same art that were twice his age and size. When he was fifteen a group of fifty bandits, led by a dark mage, arrived and attacked the town. Cornelius tried to use his magic to fight back but could only defeat twenty of the bandits before the dark mage overpowered him. However the arrival of Rune Knights saved the town and Cornelius's life, defeating the dark mage and the remaining bandits. Because of this Cornelius developed a great deal of respect for the Rune Knights and a desire to become one. He soon left with the Rune Knights to train with them and join their ranks. It was also around that time when Cornelius began to develop an interest with Rune Magic. Cornelius gained much fame during his time as a Rune Knight. Many of his accomplishments revolved around defeating various Dark Guilds linked to the Baram Alliance. He also recovered numerous magical artifacts that were dangerous, many having been created by the Dark Mage Zeref. Cornelius was promoted to Captain of the Enforcement Custody Unit after slaying a Demon of Zeref and arresting a Zeref Cult responsible for summoning it. He also earned respect from the higher ups of the Rune Knights, the Magic Council and the citizens by taking down corrupt Rune Knights that would abuse their authority and ruin the reputation of the Rune Knights and Magic Council. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Magic Power: Master Swordsman: Immense Strength: Superhuman Reflexes: Amazing Speed: Monstrous Durability: Superhuman Endurance: Master Tracker: Master Marksman: High Intelligence: Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Expert Field Medic: Magic Abilities Sword Magic: Cornelius wields a variety of swords that he uses for this form of magic. Many of them have runes inscribed on them, giving each a unique property. Others he use for spells that require immense strength and speed, while also using telekinesis to control them too. *'Pierce': A thrusting move, gripping his sword with both hands, Cornelius releases a powerful energy beam from the tip of the sword. The beam goes through anyone or anything directly in front of the blade, leaving a gaping hole as a result. *'Cross Speed Kill': Using his incredible speed, Cornelius charges towards the opponent and delivers a barrage of slashes before the enemy can even react or dodge. *'Blaze Scream': Combining the rune Blaze, to his sword, Cornelius’s blade gains fire going over it. With it he swings his sword and releases a large wave of fire that burns nearly anything in its path. *'Blade Rain': Cornelius summons a large mass of kunai-shaped blades in the air and launches them at his opponent in single, large torrents of blades that cause serious damage to the enemy. They are also good for protecting the user from enemy projectiles, negating them on contact. **'Blade Rain: Increase Speed': Using Telekinesis and with the rune Accelerate, Cornelius increases the speed of the kunai so fast that they move fast enough that the enemy can’t react in time. **'Blade Rain: Increase Number': Using Telekinesis and with the rune Multiply, Cornelius increases the number of the kunai so that the enemy becomes overwhelmed with the number of projectiles come towards them. *'Raging Storm': By holding dual claymores and imbuing one of with Thunder and the other with Cyclone, Cornelius can unleash a powerful double sword strike that releases a powerful blast of wind and lightning towards the target. Upon contact the strike turns into a large explosion of sharp wind blade and powerful thunderbolts that can cause paralyzing and deep cuts to anyone nearby. *'Counter Strike': Using a dagger and imbuing it with the rune Reflect, Cornelius waits for the enemy's attack to reach him. Once it is near enough Cornelius's swings the dagger sideways and upon doing so, reflects the enemy's spell back towards them, combined with Cornelius's own magic. This makes the attack twice as powerful. Cornelius has been known to use this on larges groups of enemies with high success. Rune Magic: Cornelius has proven to be a master of Rune Magic, creating the letters no matter the current situation. He has come up with various spells using this magic with most of them being use as support and defense but is well known for using them to enhance his swords for different effects. Cornelius also uses Runes for range offense too and to make traps for his opponents and even various sealing methods too. A creative way is that Cornelius has imbued many of his swords with different runes already, giving him the element of surprise during a battle when he summons them. He can create even more advance runes right away or sometimes he just combines different runes for even greater outcomes. He creates most of his ruins with chants, hand signs or by sliding his fingers across a surface. *'Rune: Blaze': This is Cornelius most use spell. It allows him to create fire to manipulate in any form such as large fireballs or covering his body in flames. He also combines the rune with his swords to increase their offensive prowess. *'Rune: Harden': This spell is mainly use for defensive and supportive ways. By using the runes painted on his body, Cornelius can cover himself and his armor in dark shade of grey that increase his defenses and protects him from nearly any damage. He can also rant the runes on his weapons, increasing their strength and making them less likely to break during battle. *'Rune: Reflect': A counterattack spell, Reflect allows Cornelius to redirect an opponent's attack and send it right back to them. He mainly inscribes the runes on his swords, so when he swings the blade his own magical power is added to the reflected attack. This is very effective as it increase damage too. *'Rune: Fire Resistance': A spell where Cornelius makes himself temporarily immune to fire based attacks. This also include explosions too. *'Rune: Wind Resistance': A spell where Cornelius makes himself temporarily immune to wind based attacks. *'Rune: Healing': By writing the runes on an injury, Cornelius can instantly heal said wound in an instant. This spell is very useful but also taxing as the more serious the wound the more magic Cornelius needs to heal it. *'Rune: Wave': Cornelius summons a large body of water that he can launch as a tidal wave. He also adds these runes to his swords to give them water-based properties. *'Rune: Thunder': Cornelius can create ruins that allows him to summon and control lightning. Mainly, Cornelius uses this rune with his swords to create more powerful attacks and long-range attacks too. *'Rune: Cyclone': Cornelius uses this rune to call forth wind in the form of a cyclone. He can summon a number of cyclones but he mainly uses this rune in unison with his sword, giving it more range with the aid of wind. *'Rune: Explosion': A rune where Cornelius can create explosions out of thin air. He mainly uses this for creating land mines for the enemies or with his blades to give them explosive properties. *'Rune: Rock': A rune that allows Cornelius to control earth, such as levitating pieces of the ground and causing rockslides. He can also imbue this with his swords to create more interesting spells. *'Rune: Freeze': A rune that allows Cornelius to trap his targets in a block of ice. Another way is that he places the rune on a solid surface for the target to walk on, thus taking them by surprise. Cornelius can also trap more then one person with the spell too. *'Rune: Accelerate': This rune increase Cornelius's speed, making him twice as fast then he is normally and reach his opponents quicker or dodge projectiles. This spell has also be used to accelerate plant life too. He can also increase the speed of his throwing weapons, like daggers, knives and kunai. *'Rune: Weight': Based off the magic, Gravity Change, Cornelius can use this rune to increase or decrease the weight of a target at will. He also uses this on himself and his weapons, making his body lighter so he can float in the air and to increase the weight of his swords, giving them extra strength. *'Rune: Double': A unique spell that creates a clone of Cornelius. Cornelius mainly uses this clone for tricking the enemy into fighting a decoy or weakening them. While the clone does not possess as much magic as the original, it is very durable, capable of taking on numerous hits before dispersing. *'Rune: Acid': A rune that creates a corrosive substance that eats away at the enemies flesh. Cornelius also adds this rune to his swords, in order to inject the substance into his enemies. This causes the target to feel a lethal side effect that makes their flesh rot slowly and allows Cornelius to capture them easier. **'Acid Wave': After writing the rune, Cornelius thrusts his arm forward, palm facing the target, and releases a blast of acid. This wave of corrosive can melt any flesh in the way and has been shown to melt metal too. *'Rune: Fuse': A rune that fuses two nearby objects together. This only works on objects of the same material (I.E, metal with metal, trees with trees etc) and cannot be used on living creatures. Cornelius primarily uses this spell to repair broken swords. *'Rune: Multiply': This rune allows Cornelius to increase the number of his weapons. He primarily uses this with his throwing knives and kunai to take his opponents by surprise though he can use this on other objects too. *'Rune: Sharpen': A spell that increases the sharpness of Cornelius's swords so that they can cut nearly anything. Cornelius also uses this rune on his own body, giving his hands properties similar to a sword blade and cutting through anything, such as other weapons and even rocks. *'Rune: Hidden': Cornelius uses this rune to make himself and anyone near him invisible for a certain period of time. This spell is also good for tricking enemies into running towards invisible objects that they can't see until it's too late. *'Rune: Wall': Cornelius creates a see-through barrier before him to block all oncoming attacks. He can also create barriers to protect others too, such as bystanders and his subordinates. **'Absolute Cube': Cornelius creates a three-dimensional cube around a certain area and completely blocks off the inside from the outside, serving as the perfect safe zone or prison. The cube feeds off the magical particles in the atmosphere thus doesn't require Cornelius's magic. It can also reflect any attacks on it back towards the attacker. *'Rune: Bright': A rune that allows Cornelius to use of a blinding light. This light is bright enough to blind enemies long enough for Cornelius to attack. He also imbues his blade with this rune, giving them light elemental based properties. *'Rune: Restrain': A spell in which Cornelius summons forth a dark red rope that wraps around the target, holding them in place. It comes with the bonus of sealing off the target's magic too. *'Rune: Vanish': After writing the rune, Cornelius can cause whatever he chooses to disappear. This only works on other spells or inanimate objects, meaning people and animals are unaffected. *'Rune: Quad-Resonance': One of Cornelius's more advanced spells. By combining the Runes Blaze, Thunder, Cyclone and Rock, he summons all four elements together to create a large, devastating explosion. Telekinesis: Cornelius is quite proficient with this form of magic, using it many times in unison with his swords, levitating them in the air and attacking his enemies from a distant. He has been shown to lift up various other objects, some even ten times his size, and use them as projectiles with ease. Cornelius also uses this magic to deflect attacks as well as make himself levitate too. When he uses his hands, Cornelius can make the objects he's levitating move faster. Telepathy: Guns Magic: Teleportation Magic: Requip: Equipment Swords: Lacrima Containment Orbs: Communication Ring: Containment Orb Control Ring: Two Double-Barrel Sawed-Off Shotgun: Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Rune Knights Category:Swordsman Category:Primarch11 Category:Rune Knight